


Takeout

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: "Iris still wasn´t looking at him, firstly because her heart was racing at about 100 mph, and secondly because she had a practically enormous grin on her face." [Or Barry and Iris, big news and some takeout.]





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on April 17th 2015 [here](http://yalasyardeen.tumblr.com/post/116632190876/takeout)
> 
> I'm unfortunately still super busy, because of university work, but I had completely forgotten about having posted this on tumblr way back when, and I figured it might be worth sharing again.

You were supposed to do this kind of thing with homemade dinner and a relaxed romantic thing. Iris knew that. It was the way people always did it in movies. But working late and your husband being a superhero kind of put a downer on the cliche romantics. She could have technically done this tomorrow or something, but she had already held onto this for 3 days, and she was sick and tired of it. Which was why Iris turned up at their tiny flat around 9 pm with enough Chinese take out to deal with Barry´s metabolism, after being out chasing Meta humans all night. Putting the 5 bags, which had earned her a weird stare from the guy at the restaurant, down in the kitchen, Iris texted Barry. He´d promised he´d get home when she did, and she intended to hold him to that promise, and sure enough 2 minutes later.

“Hello,” he said, having come to a halt in the middle of the tiny kitchen. Iris held back a low laugh, when she saw he was still in his suit. Her hands were shaking.

“You´re still wearing your suit,” Iris pointed out, even as she brushed her fingers across his chest. Barry grinned at her, and he looked like he was about to melt against her touch. “Aren't you meant to leave that at Star Labs?”

The fact that he actually looks surprised at that is very telling, and he swoops away again, only to return 30 seconds later, in a less superhero-ish outfit. Iris grinned, pressed a kiss against his cheek, not being quite able to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. “How many do you want?”

“How many have you got?”

“5,” Iris replied, and turned towards the plastic bag. She swallowed hard, weighing whether she should say it or not. “I´m not sure 1 is gonna be enough for me for long though.”

Silence followed as the gears turned in Barry´s head. Iris still wasn't looking at him, firstly because her heart was racing at about 100 mph, and secondly because she had a practically enormous grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and he was so adorably oblivious Iris could have kissed him.

“Barry,” she turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. Her voice was low and shaking a little. Their eyes met and she looked long at his face. “I´m pregnant.”

Barry´s mouth dropped open, and for a few beats of silence, he just looked at her with a look so warm and full of light, Iris was pretty sure her eyes were watering. “Really?” he asked so quietly, Iris wouldn't have heard it if she stood any further away.

She intended to answer, but instead she just nodded. Then Barry´s small smile turned into a wide and massive grin. Before Iris could really process what was even happening, Barry had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Iris buried her face in the nape of his neck and breathed him in. After a long time, they slowly pulled apart, just enough so that Barry could lean down and press his forehead against hers.

“We´re having a kid,” Barry said, and his smile was so wide, yet there just for her. Iris brushed her fingers over his cheek, letting her eyes flutter shut. She hadn't expected it now, but that didn't change the fact that both of them wanted this. But she didn't think about anything but Barry standing right there, Barry who was going to be the father of her child, Barry who she loved more than anything in this world, and she just felt utterly and completely content.

“Yeah Bear,” she said softly and kissed him quietly, her heart still fluttering in her chest. “We are.”


End file.
